An ErLu Fanfic
by DerpyWriter
Summary: Crappy title is crappy. Anyway, this is for a friend. :3 Not much to say about this, Its a PWP, a little OOC. Erza and Lucy. One-Shot Das eht, I guess. . u . Reviews are appreciated. EvenThoughItsOnlyAOne-Shot.


_Ahh.. this is embarrassing to write... o/^/o_

_SoEmbarrassingIcantEven.. Alright Leanna, go into your hardcore porn file in yo brain and don't think that your friends will read this, cause they will, cause I'm writing it for her. ; - ;_

_Sorry for any errors, first time uploading on Fanfiction and it is confusing. . - ._

* * *

Erza began to soundlessly climbed through Lucy's window wanting to inform her of the mission that Natsu has chosen for them.. and maybe some panty stalking.

As Erza was approaching the open window she heard small moans.

'Is that Lucy...? Whats going on...?!'

Erza became worried for the adorable celestial wizard and jumped through the window, prepared on what might have happened, and changed into her Titania armor. "What's going on...?!" A face fierce with madness towards the person that she thought was hurting her precious Lucy. The red she sees subsides and as she began looking around she finds no one there.

Except a very red, half-naked from the waist down, Lucy and her bed, sprawled out with a hand in between her legs. "A- Ah! Erza...! Wh-what are you doing here...?!" Lucy began to straighten up, flustered, hurrying to grab a pillow to cover herself.

seeing the sight before her, Erza blushed madly. "A-ah, I was just gonna tell y-you that me and Natsu found a mission..." She stammered and re-quipped to her usual clothes.

There was an awkward silence, both not moving.

"Um.. Erza c-can you leave so I can ready m-myself...?"

"O-oh! U-uh..." Erza tried to leave but couldn't, instead she walked closer to Lucy. She kneeled on her bed causing the bed to creak at the extra weight.

"E-erza...?!"

Erza couldn't help it. She has admired Lucy since she first saw her, she has dreamed for this moment. Sure she probably had multiple chances but she held back, now that she saw Lucy touching herself, she couldn't hold back any longer, she leaned down towards Lucy and gave her a soft tentative kiss.

It only lasted for a few seconds, but Erza could feel her lips and cheeks burning and her head light. When she pulled away Erza looked into brown, beautiful, shining eyes.

Lucy looked back at Erza and couldn't help but want more. She leaned in for a kiss this time.

Erza gently leaned onto Lucy, intentionally causing Lucy to fall back.

Lucy gasped, Erza deeming it was a perfect opportunity to shove her warm tounge into Lucy's hot, eager mouth.

Lucy moaned feeling Erza's tounge smoothly gliding around inside her mouth, she hesitated, then began to slowly kiss back and play with Erza's tounge with as much fervor as Erza.

They both detached themselves from another to get oxygen.

Lucy was panting, looking at Erza's flushed face, lust hazed eyes, and panting figure.

Erza admired Lucy's wondrous body for a moment. She then leaned down to Lucy's neck and began leaving feather light kisses, stopping at her collar-bone. She left a light mark there, just to deem Lucy was hers and no one else's. Then she started kissing her was up, to her ear to nibble on.

Lucy was whining and squirming as Erza was leaving the kisses. She gasped out when Erza started nibbling her ear.

The red-head built up enough confidence to grab Lucy's large, soft breast. As she began kissing her way down to the collar-bone, she stopped and the juncture between the blond's neck and shoulder, she hesitantly brought her right hand up and squeezed Lucy's large left breast.

Lucy gasped and moaned out at the touch. She squirmed and rubbed her legs together, hoping to receive some friction.

Erza watched Lucy's reaction and gave a small chuckle at Lucy's fruitless attempts for pleasure. The red-head sat up and brought her left hand to the blond's large, right breast, she began kneading and groping both breast at the same time, causing Lucy to cry out wantonly and rub her legs together more. Lucy gripped the red-head's wrists wanting to hold onto something.

Erza removed her hands and the blond whined from the loss, in return Erza began rubbing her hands on the sides of Lucy's torso, feeling every curve. Erza reached the hem of Lucy's pink tank top and began pulling it up, wanting to take it off.

Lucy sat up and helped her now-lover out. She pulled the clothing over her head and dropped it on the floor near her bed. She didn't have a bra on, so Erza got a full view.

Lucy blushed fiercely and began to speak, "No-not fair.. You n-need to be naked too..." Lucy shifted her gaze to the floor where her tank top lay.

Erza eyes widened a bit from Lucy's voice, she hasn't spoken since Erza kissed her. Following the Celestial Wizard's orders she began removing her clothing as well. (A/N: Clothing slash armor xDD)

Erza sat opposite from the Wizard. They both gazed at each other admiring their features. Erza looked into Lucy's eyes, then approached her. She softly kissed her lips, nothing sexual, just love was put into that kiss.

They gazed into each other's eyes,Lucy feeling a bit impatient, began to softly and hesitantly grab at Erza's breast. Erza gasped out in surprise at Lucy's forwardness, that gasp slowly formed into a moan.

Lucy hazed by lust and impatient, roughly kissed Erza and pushed her back on the bed. Lucy fought for dominance in the kiss, not being successful, she still kept kissing with much fervour, enjoying the sweet taste of Erza's mouth. Lucy also groping Erza's breast, she brought her left hand down to Erza's clit and softly began to rub and abuse it.

Erza detached herself from the kiss only to cry out loudly and wantonly. She fisted the bed sheets and spread her legs a bit more. That loud moan gradually decrescendo into smaller and more quiet ones.

Lucy's mouth attached to Erza's right breast and began licking and teasing it, also giving attention to the other with her right hand. And with her left... she was making Erza moan.

Lucy then sat up a bit and looked at Erza's flushed face, still rubbing her clit. She felt Erza's warm wet fluids, then she lowered her hand to rub against Erza's vagina, gently pushing against it.

"Ah! Lucy...!"

Lucy leaned her face down to Erza's clit and began to teasingly lick it while prodding Erza's wet hole.

Erza quickly fisted Lucy's blonde hair and tipped her head back, crying out in pleasure.

Lucy looked up trying to see Erza's very red face. She began to suck hard on her clit, then slowly entering the red-head's tight vagina.

The red-head cried out in pure ecstasy, feeling Lucy's harsh sucks to her clit, and her wiggling finger inside her. She softly thrust her hips up, and cried out, riding out her orgasm.

Her cries died down as she started panting and whimpering.

Lucy sat up on her knees, and gazed at Erza's flushed panting body, with a light sheen of sweat. With her finger still in her lover's hole, she removed it, then looked straight into Erza's eyes. She brought her wet fingers up to her lips and began to lick them.

Erza groaned, feeling a tingling feeling in her groin as she took in the sight.

Then Lucy brought that hand to her own clit and began touching herself, softly moaning Erza's name.

Erza moaned and sat up on her knees. She removed Lucy's fingers from her own sex, and replaced them with her own. She began to roughly rub Lucy's clitoris, taking in Lucy's sweet moans and gasps.

Lucy brought her hands up to Erza's shoulders to latch onto, as Erza added her other hand to roughly enter three fingers in Lucy's entrance.

Erza roughly rubbed the blondes clit, and roughly finger-fucked her entrance, enjoying the erotic squishing sounds it made.

Lucy sneakily brought her right hand to Erza's sex and also roughly entered three fingers into her, feeling the wetness and tight warmth. Thrusting her fingers, in and out.

Erza stopped rubbing her clit and used that hand to hold on to Lucy's shoulders as Lucy also fingered her.

They created a fast rhythm, each nearing the end. As time went on the rhythm became erratic and harsh. They thrusted into each other hard one last time before they both released their orgasm, slightly convulsing.

"A-ah..!"

"Erza..!"

"Lucy...!"

They dully fingered each other as they rode out their orgasm.

Erza slumped down on her back, and Lucy followed, each removing their fingers from one another.

They both panted, slowly coming down from their high.

Once they regained their breath, Erza pulled the blanket over them and Lucy snuggled up to Erza. Each enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

_ICan'tEven... o/^/o  
_


End file.
